Denial
by ElfRanger
Summary: He can't handle it anymore. It's just not right, but who does he have to turn to. His family will hate him. And what kinds of concequensces could come from choosing the side of the light? Would they ever accept him? HarryxDraco HermionexRon
1. Chapter 1

I've just been reading HP fanfiction, and decided to give it a try. I"ve written several Yu Yu Hakusho ones, not all are posted. This idea just came to me out of no where. I don't think one's been done like this before. I've read several sort of like it, but I think this is really original.. Anyway here goes nothing!

Key:

"talking"

_thoughts_

_**Denial**_

Chapter 1: Confessions

Siiver-blue eyes stared into the night through a mansion window. The Day was coming. He could feel it. He had known the day would come, but this seemed too soon. Knowing what that day would bring made the anticipation worce.

A Hand ran through platinum blonde locks with a sigh. What was he supposed to do? He knew what was expected of him, but it didn't seem right to do something he didn't want to. Although nothing seemed right anymore.

All he had ever known was twisted logic, fed into his brain by his father. His father had just resently escaped prison. He hadn't been there long at all. Upon his father's return the hints had started. Suddley at first, then gradually growing.

He didn't want the mark. He loathed it and everything it stood for. He couldn't kill, he didn't have have the heart to. Even if he was a concieted, git most of the time. Almost seven. His father would be in soon to wake him up, and talk of such things. When his father had said they needed to talk, he had known it would be tonight.

He had no choice, but to tell him and suffer the consequences it presented. "Draco," came a stern voice from the door. "Yes father?" he asked knowing full well what was coming. "It is time. The dark lord has requested for you to come, and accept the mark." "Father," "I know, I know it seems fast, but have faith in his judgement. He hasn't lead me wrong yet," Lucius stated cutting his son off.

"Oh, and going to prison isn't the wrong way?" Draco asked sarcastically. "It was a small price to pay for what is to come," Lucius replied. "What is to come then? A world of pain and hatred?" "Draco, calm yourself. We are getting off topic. LIke I said before it's tonight, so prepare yourself." "There will be no need for preparing," Draco stated coldly.

Lucius smirked at the comment, "Just like a Malfoy. Ready for anything." Draco stood and began getting dressed. If he was going to be thrown out, it would not be in his night-clothes. "Father, I think you misunderstood me," Draco stated pulling his shirt on.

"How so my son?" Lucius asked suspiciously. "I don't want the mark," he replied lacing his shoes. "What was that?" Lucius asked not able to believe his ears. "I don't want the mark," Draco stated flatly preparing himself for what was to come. "Why the hell not?" Lucius asked angrily.

"Because I do not with to serve that lunatic," he stated. "How dare you call him that?" Lucius asked seethingly, his voice creshindoing from a whisper to a yell. "Your to blind in your search for power to see it. He's leading you down a path of lunacy! You'll end up insane before the end of it!" Draco yelled back.

Lucius let out a growl of anger. "You've become to damn tainted by that crack-pot old fool! Either straighten your ass up or get out," Lucius replied in a similar tone. "There's no help left for you father! Choosing a lunatic over yout own son!" Draco retalliated. "Get out now! I will not stand for this disrespect! You're no longer worthy of the name Malfoy!"

Draco didn't waite for his father to say anything else before storming off. Lucius hit the nearest thing to him. No! This was not supposed to happen! Damn that school, and it's teachings.

Else Where

Everyone in Number Twelve Grimwauld Place jumped as a name on the tapestry burst into flames. When the fire was out, Dumbledore walked over to it. The name that had been burned was that of the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"I must leave, and get to him before Voldemort can," the headmeaster stated turning to the rest of the party. Everyone nodded in understanding, only they had no idea what he was planning or who it was he was going to get.

Harry Potter awoke to a taping coming from his window. Letting the snowy white bird in, he noticed the letter. He smiled seeing who's scroll it was in.

_Harry,_

_A lot of unexpected things are happining at H.Q. I can't tell you the details, incase the letter's intercepted, but we'll fill you in when you get here. One thing I can tell you though is that Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban. I swear the place's reputation is going down hill quickly. Anyway that's part of the news. Mr. Weasley will pick you up tomorrow at 5 in one of the ministy cars, to keep the suspicion down. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Harry! You won't believe it! Can't wait 'til tomorrow! -Ron_

Harry's smile increased at the last part. He was finally leaving the Dursley's and going to H.Q. He couldn't help but wonder at the news though. Whatever it was couldn't be entirely bad, because Ron wasn't fuming, but still he had to wonder.

The day took forever to pass. Each minuet growing slower, and slower. The Dursley's were happy to see him leaving. Said it was about time. Strange that this was the place he had called home for so long. Now Hogwart's was his nome. It was hard to believe it was already his sixth year.

I mean it wasn't like it was uneventful, but so eventful that the time had literally flown by. No sence dwelling on the future or past now, though. Harry sat in his room, packed and waiting. He watched the clock as the second hand ticked. Five minuets until he would be leaving for a whole year. He was almost jumping for joy, almost.

He figured he night as well make his way down stairs with his things. Dragging his trund behind him, and Hedwig in his hand, he started towards the door. No sooner had he gorren there the doorbell rang. Startled, Harry opened the door without unlocking it, whacking himself.

He cursed under his breath, and unlocked the door. to his surprise it wasn't a balding red-head, but a tattered Reamus Lupin. "Hello Harry. Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes sir," Harry stated grabbing his things and walking to the car. "I know you were expecting Arthur, but he was delayed by a slight problem at H.Q." he said smiling at Harry.

Harry wondered what the hidden meaning in that was, but shruged it off. "So how have you been professor?" Harry asked as they started off. "I've been doing this and that for the Order. Trying to get the werewolves and vampires on our side before you-know-who gets to them."

Harry nodded, "Have any consented?" "Surprisingly only a few have turned down the offer. They said that the dark lord had treated them awfully, and they suspected that Dumbledore would be more humane," the werewolf answered.

They spent the rest of the trip talking of this and that. Not really getting into deep conversation, but keeping themselves occupied. Lupin told of his encounter with an insane vampire, who believed the sun wouldn't hurt him. Only, when testing his theory, burst into flames. Harry listened intently not knowing how stupid creatures, including humans, could be.

Then he got on to the topic of crushes. Harry told him about Cho Chang, and recieved an interesting look. "Your father and Sirius would be proud," Lupin stated sadly. "I'll tell you something I bet you didn't know. Sirius liked both girls, and guys. Strangley enough he never could tell James. Only he wouldn't tell him because he happened to like him. Very funny actually," Lupin stated.

Harry was saddened by the mention of Sirius, but got over it and began to ask questions. He felt that it was strange that he knew so little about Sirius. Not too long after, they reached Number 12 Grimwauld place. Which happened to belong to Harry now.

Upon entering, Harry was glomped by Hermione. "Nice to see you too," he stated laughing. "Oh Harry! We've missed you so much! Common you have to see Ron!" The two carried his stuff to his and Ron's room. "Hey Mate!" Ron greeted.

Harry gave his friend a weird look, seeing as he looked like he had been wrestling with a troll. "What happened to you?" "That's what we have explain Harry. You'll never believe it," Hermion stated. "Well I can't believe untill you tell me what it is I won't believe," Harry stated.

"Right, sorry. It's just so unexpected! You see Lucius Malfoy broke out of prison, and tried to get Malfoy to take the mark!" "Yeah, and Malfoy basically told his father to shove off, that he wan't going to follow a lunatic."

"What? Your joking! But that still doesn't explain why you look like you've been in an accident involving a few trolls," Harry stated. "That's where I come in Potter," stated a cold voice from the door. "Malfoy?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know. Stunning. I'm on your side now. That doesn't change anything though!" Malfoy said glarring. "Of course not, but why did you change sides?" "That's none of your buisness Potter." "You could atleast try to be civil Malfoy. I mean it's not like we don't believe you or anything," Hermione stated.

Harry looked up and down Malfoy while he and Hermione were talking. Something seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on what though. He was so lost in tryint to figure out what, that he didn't notice Malfoy talking.

"Potter! What are you staring at?" Malfoy commanded coldly. "I wasn't staring," he stated calmly. "Yes you were. Look I know I'm gorgeuos, but you don't have to oggle at me." Harry glared at him. "I wasn't oggling, nor was I staring!"

"What ever you say Potter," Malfoy stated walking out of the room. "What the hell was that about?" Harry asked. His friends shrugged. "Is it just me, or does Malfoy look different?" the Boy-Who-lived asked. Hermione rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes he does. He's taller, has longer hair, and looks like he's starved because he barely eats. Then again Harry, you look just about as different. Are the Dursley's on that starvation diet again?" "Big surprise, right?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe they can sleep at night! They're so absolutley horrible. I mean for eleven years they kept you in a cubbord, made you do most of the work around the house, starved you, and then tried to keep you from going to Hogwarts! If they were wizards they'd be on you-know-who's side for sure. And what's worse is that you've had to live with it!"

Harry was taken back by Hermione's sudden outburst. They had never really mentioned anything before. "It's okay Hermione. I'm used to it." "That's not the point Harry! No child or human should be forced to live like that!" "It's okay! I swear. Don't worry about it." "We know mate. It's just when Malfoy got here he started talking about how you were at some luxury hotel living it up. Then calling you a prat. That's what brought up the subject." Ron explained.

"I just can't believe him. He doesn't know what you've been through. So what gives him the right to talk about you like that?" Hermione asked softly. "He's never had to live like that. He goes on his own and he's about to break! When you've spent half your life living off a slice of bread!" Hermione stated. "Well they've progressed to a slice of bread, and a piece of cheese," Harry replied smiling.

"Oh Harry, I don't see how you stay so optomistic." Harry smiled again, "It's all I have, so I make the best of it. There are people who have it worse I'm sure. I mean look at the house elves," Hermione smiled at his last comment.

Malfoy couldn't believe his ears. Was all this really true? Was Potter really starved during the summer months? Had they really made him live in a cubbord? And all this time he had thought Potter was spoiled as a child. This was going to be a year of surprises. He could already tell that much.

With that he headed towards the kitchen, seeing as he was sharing a room with Weasley and Potter. "Hello Mrs. Weasly," Malfoy said as he entered the kitchen. "Hello Draco dear," she greeted kindley. He was surptised how fast the woman had warmed up to him.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, trying to be as grateful as possible. "Yes actually. Would you mind setting the table for dinner?" Malfoy nodded and did what he was asked. When he was finnished, he went back into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasly, may I ask you a question?"

Molly turned and looked at Malfoy strangley. He hadn't asked anyone a question yet, in fact he barely spoke to anyone. "Why of course dear," she answered. "Was Po-Harry really starved and locked in a cubbord as a child?" Molly was taked back by the question. No one really spoke of what the Dursley's did to Harry, seeing as it was inhumane.

"I was just wondering because I overheard them talking about it." "Yes, he was," she stated stiffly. "His aunt and uncle seem to think that Harry is a vile, and that there own son is perfect. They feed that great lump everything and anything, yet they can't seem to find any food to give Harry. Cruel people. Deatheaters of the muggle world," she answered.

"Thankyou," he stated before heading back upstairs. As he walked he pondered over what he had just learned. It seemed that Potter was the exact opposite of what he had always thought. Maybe he should get to know him better, like he had wanted to their first year.

Malfoy would never admit it publically, but it had hurt those many years ago. He took it out in anger and hatred, but it still hurt. Maybe he could befriend them, and get rid of those feelings. As well as the longing for a real friend. One that would care about you for more than what was in your bank account, or that was atleast smart enough to have a converation with him. Crabbe and Goyle were neither, and never could be. He would have to prove himself worthy of their friendship though.

Walking into the room, Malfoy found the trio laughing about something, but they abrubtly stopped with his entrance. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but I believe an apollogy is in order," he stated. Ron was about to say something, but Malfoy held out his arm to stop him, "Not from you Weasly." The blonde glared in Harry's direction. Sighing and softening his expresion he explained.

"From myself. I've been a real git to you for the last few years, and I'm sorry. I'm on your side now, and thus I should atleast _try _to get on better terms with you." The three friends stared in blatent disbelief. Not moments earlier had the same slytherin said he wanted nothing to do with their friendship, yet here he was apollogizing for it.

"Apollogy accepted," Harry stated getting up to shake his hand. Malfoy was stunned for a second, but accepted the gesture. "Agreed," Hermione stated, following Harry's example. "I guess so," Ron muttered, not moving an inch. Harry smiled and envited him to sit with them. The blonde hesitated, but complied.

"I think there might be more between McGonagall and Snape than they let on. They couldn't possibly hate each other that much and still work together," Hermione said opening a discusion. "Oh man! Bad images! Hermione that's gross!" Ron stated. Harry rolled with laughter, and Mallfoy gave her a weird look. Who knew she would be one to pair teachers up?

"Not to mention that I think Madam Pomfrey likes Dumbledore more than she wants us to know," she continued. Now Ron joined Harry in his laughter. "Personally I always thought she and Flitwick had something going on," Malfoy stated. Hermione thought about this statement for a moment, "You know you could be on to something." Ron and Harry stared at Malfoy in disbelief, agian, before continueing thier laughter. The slytherin was actually being civil.

The four then began conversing about random things, most of which had them laughing. One of the funnier topics landed Harry on the floor. They didn't have long to talk, however, before Mrs. Weasly rounded them up for dinner.

Malfoy watched Harry as he ate. He had never really noticed how attractive the Gryffindor was. Normally the slytherin wasn't one for guys, but a few had caught his attention. Harry being one of those select few, or really one of two. Strangley enough, he happened to like the brunnet more when he was relaxed. He just seemed more natural that way. The blonde almost slapped himself when he realized he had been staring.

Harry looked over to Malfoy, only to find the boy staring. It was a weird stare, not like the ones he was now used to getting. He looked into Malfoys eyes, and discovered they were a rare shade of silverish-blue. Harry knew his shade of dark green wasn't common, but this blue was rarer still. He also noticed that the usually tidy locks were a tad bit ruffled, and hung slightly in the slim face. It gave off a sexy aire.

Wait...had he just used the word sexy to describe Malfoy? No, that couldn't be right. Malfoy was a boy, as was he, and it didn't work that way. Then again he was rarely ever attracted to girls. Did this make him gay? No, nah-uh, no way could he be gay, bisexual maybe._Why _was he even considering this? He turned and began a conversation with Lupin to keep his mind of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed snake. Although it still didn't keep him from glancing that way every now and then.

Hermione watched the two with interest. She had to keep herself from smirking. It had always been so obvious that they liked each other. Even if they did act like they hated each other, it was just part of their denial. She had known for a while that Harry was probably gay. It wasn't obvious, it was just he didn't act like Ron when it came to girls. Cho had hurt him, so it had only been a matter of time before he switched to guys.

True, not every guy would, but whether Harry admitted it or not he was very sensitive when it came to his emotions. It didn't matter to her either way though. Ron was quite a different story. He was straight no if, ands, or buts. He oggled over anything with breasts. She had always felt left out when they talked about girls. After all she didn't have anyone to talk to about guys, until now that is.

However, Harry did have his moments, so he couldn't be entirely gay. But whateer made him happy. He needed happiness in his life, and if it came from another guy so be it. Ron would get over it. She needed to talk to Harry to make sure she wasn't reading too much into things first though. She happened to do this quite a lot, thanks to her female hormones.

Besides both Harry and Draco were attractive, it was a fangirls dream come true. So of course she would have no objections. Especially if they had public dispalys of effection. "Hermione?" "Yes Ron?" "What the hell is that weird look on your face?" _Woops, must have gotten to far into that thouhgt. _"Nothing, just thinking," she lied smoothly. At that moment Harry chose to exit the room, this was her chance.

"Excuse me Ron, I'll be back in a moment," she said getting up. "Okay, do you want me to save your food for you?" "Yeah, thanks!" _Finally! _"Harry! Wait up!" She called.

Great, just what he needed. Harry had been hoping to think over his feelings. "I need to talk to you about something," "What would that be?" he asked not really wanting to know. "I wanted to talk about Draco. He's quiet the looker, isn't he?" she asked. Harry stopped dead. He had not been expecting that. "Yeah sure," he stuttered feeling the heat rush to his face. "I knew it! Your attracted to him, aren't you!" "No Hermione, that's wrong," he stated knowing full well she could see right through him.

"Don't be in denial Harry! You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone, except maybe Draco." "No," Harry said firmly. "So you do like him. Now that we're past that barrier, what do you plan to do about it?" "Nothing. I plan to ignore it until it goes away," he answered. "Harry! You can't to do that!" "I can and I will. I don't want to be this way! It's not normal," he replied. "It's more common than you think, but since when are you normal?" Harry didn't answer.

"Come on Harry! Atleast talk about it," she pleaded slightly. She couldn't stand to see her friend in this confused state of pain. "Alright," he sighed,"I think he's more than gorgeous, but it's hard to explain. I've never really noticed it before today. I think it's always been there, and now that he's on our side I can sort of accept that. Your right. I've been in denial for five years, and now I'm really confused."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. It was one of the most adorable things she had ever heard. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to get back. Ron'll think I've fallen in or something!" she stated turning. She couldn't help but smile all the way back.

So what did you think? All of my friends love it, but I need more than just there aproval. Please R&R.

See Ya

ElfRanger


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, here goes my next installment of **Denial**!

Chapter 2: The beggining

That night Draco layed in his bed, watching Harry. He smiled as the raven-hairede boy adjusted so that his hand rested on his stomach, and he was on his back. Silver-grey eyes drifted from the hand to the face that it belonged to.

The-boy-who lived was suprisingly angelic angelic while he was sleeping. He would have looked a lot better if it weren't for the cacophony coming from Weasley. When he snored it sounded as if the militia had arrived armed and ready for battle. Draco was tempted to shove a sock in his mouth but thought better of it.

His attention was averted when Harry rolled onto his side, facing Draco. Even thought he was asleep, Draco still froze. However, he was distracted once again when he noticed Harry's shirt had lifted just enough for Draco to be tainted by the creamy white skin and the trail of dark hair that disapeared into his pants.

Draco's mind continued along that path even after it stopped at the hemline of his pants. The trail led Draco's mind to things he probably shouldn't have been thinking about. Sleep took him slowly away as he fantasized over what the Gryfindor was really hiding.

Harry awoke slowly from his dreams, which held the man he couldn't stop thinking about. He placed his glasses over his emerald orbs to allow him sight. He smiled when he could see the sleeping Draco Malfoy. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, too bad he wasn't really innocent.

He diverted his attention from the sleeping form and proceeded to get out of bed. Luckily his dream the night before hadn't been to graphic. If that were the case, he would have had a slight problem. After all since he was under age he couldn't use his magic to cleam up his wasted seed.

Harry was digging through his trunk, trying to find where he had placed his boxers, when he heard a thump and a groan. "Damn that hurt." Harry peeked around the edge of his bed to find Malfoy on the floor holding his head. The Gryffindor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you all right?" he asked when Malfoy scowled at him. "Yes," he answered curtly. Harry mufled another laugh, "Does that happen every morning?" "No, the bed's just to bloody small." Harry couldn't help but laugh at this, and flashed his blonde companion a devilishly handsome smile. Harry stood, finally finding what he was searching for, and headed to the bathroom.

Draco was frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe how attractive the Boy-who-lived could be. Draco silently wondered if that smile was meant for him, or if it was just a natural one. He didn't know what to think about it. He mulled it over as he got his clothes, ones Dumbledoore had supplied him with, seeing as all of his own were still at Malfoy Manor. Deciding it would be best to wait beside the bathroom, he headed out of the room. Hearing the run of water, Draco sat beside the door, still thinking about the seductive smile.

Harry wondered why he'd let the smile slip. It was strange, not the smile he gave Ron and Hermione, but the one he'd given Cho many a time. His thoughts began to wander to how his crush had looked when he had fallen off of the bed.

The warm water cascading over him relaxed his overly tensed muscles. He had felt so nervous when talking to Draco, even if he hadn't really shown it. He wanted Malfoy to like him, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin what little friendship they had. This was why he was so nervous. First impressions were always the most critical.

He thought about who he could talk to about his knew found feelings. Hermione had told him that he could talk to her, but she was a girl. If only Sirius was still alive. How he missed his lively God-Father. He could really use his advice. Wait! Lupin must know something if Sirius could talk to him. Maybe, just maybe, the were-wolf could help him out.

Harry turned the shower off, and stepped out into the cold air. He was in the middle of pulling his pants on when he realized he didn't have a shirt. In his rush to get away from Malfoy he must have dropped it. He cursed silently as he headed to the door.

Draco stood when the water stopped. He was surprised when the door swung open revealing a half naked Harry. Draco immidiatly felt the effects going from the flush on his cheeks southwards. He nodded to Harry, and hurridly pushed passed him.

_"God that was hott!"_ Draco thought after the bathroom door was shut and locked. Draco began undressing, and realized how badly the sight had affected him. he steppend into the shower thinking that all he needed at that moment in time was a good wank. It seemed fast to him that it hadn't even been a day really, and he was already in need of a wank.The blonde's hand had already been on its way to fixing his problem, when a knock came from the door. Damn!

He grabbed a towel and covered himself, while heading to the door. He opened it to find a surprised looking Hermione. "I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else," she stuttered turning to leave. That was when _he_ walked by. Draco gasped when he noticed Harry had seen him and shut the door. Quickly returning to his prior activities.

Hermione smirked. That wasn't exactly what she had been planning, but it worked just as well. Hopefully both boys were supporting painful erections for one another.

Harry felt the heat rush to his groin. Great. Exactly what he needed when the bathroom was occupied. He hurried to his room, and layed on his stoach. He planted his face in the pillow and thought about what he had just witnessed. Draco Malfoy, sopping wet, clad in nothing but a towel. Every wet dream's favorite star. The water droplets running from his hair down his muscular chest. Ooo, the thought made him grow, if possible, harder.

"Harry? You okay mate?" Ron asked as he walked into the room. "I'm fine. Just a little tiered," he replied. "Okay. Have you seen Hermione?" "Yeah, she was walking down the stairs. " Harry heard the door shut as his best pal left.

About an hour later, Harry was finally confident about leaving his room. Heading to the kitchen, he ran into none other than Malfoy. They both hastilly nodded and went on their way. The Gryffindor knew he was flushing, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he greeted upon entering the kitchen. "Hello Harry dear. Here is your Hogwarts list. We'll be going to Diagon Ally first thing tommorow morning," she stated handing the boy a peice of parchment. "Is Lupin here?" Harry asked, remembering his earlier conclusion. "No, but he should be back in a couple days. I'll tell you when he gets here," she replied. Harry nodded and left.

Suprisingly he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione for an hour. That was unusual. Seeing as normally he couldn't get rid of them. He walked back to his room, thinking he had gotten up for nothing. Draco was in the room sitting on his bed looking through some stuff. Harry looked at it oddly. Everything the blonde was looking at looked fine and expencive.

Draco walked into his room thinking about what he was going to do about the upcomming school year. He had none of his things, and he was sure his father would be looking for him to return. He looked up from the floor to find his trunk with a letter on top of it. He walked over cautiously and took the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your father is currently searching for you. Voldemort suspects that _

_you have changed sides. He is more than likely trying to kill you for your betrayal. I will need to talk to you about what we will do about your school _

_arrangments. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumledoore_

Draco was stunned. He was on the Dark Lord's list. Perfect. He hadn't even considered that. He looked up from his things when Harry entered. "What's all that?" the boy-who-lived asked. "It's my things. Dumbledoore managed to get them somehow," Draco replied. Harry nodded and sat on his own bed.

"Has he told you what you will be doing for the year? All the Slytherins are going to know your not a death eater now," Harry stated plainly. "No, but he said he needed to talk to me about it," he replied. Harry decided that he sould switch to another topic.

"So what do you do for fun during the summer?" he asked. Draco shrugged, "Not much really. You?" "Nothing at all." Again they were left in silence. He was thankful when Hermione walked in. "Draco, Proffesor Dumbledoore sent me to come and get you," she stated. Draco nodded and left. Harry looked at his friend oddly when she addressed him as Draco.

Draco walked down to the foyer thinking of his earlier conversation. It wasn't much, but it was definatly progress. It would take some time to become more than friends with Harry, but this was a chance of a lifetime and he was going to make the best of it.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked up at his name, "Professor," he stated, nodding his greeting. "We have much to talk about. Come along," Dumbledoore stated heading to a room Draco hadn't noticed before. Malfoy followed, and sat in a chair inside the mysterious room.

Dumledoor closed the door and did the same. "Have you decided if your going to be on our side in this war?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I think I will assist in any way possible," Draco replied. Dumbledoor nodded, "Good. Obviously you con't stay in Slytherin. Voldemort has his spies, even at Hogwarts. Nor can you eat with them. Seeing as that would be the perfect time to slip poison to you. You will, however, join them in classes. All the teachers will help with watching you, and your things," Dumbledoor stated.

"Professor, if I can't eat or stay with Slythern, how am I going to live?" the blonde asked. "In the safest place for you, Gryffindor. Of course this would seem suspisious to those of the house, so I have arranged for all sixth and seventh years to have their own rooms. You will be rooming with Harry, seeing as Mr. Weasly has a few visitors of his own," Dumbledoor's eyes twinkled knowingly at the stated ment, "You will also eat there. Any questions?"

Draco said that there were none, and Dumbledoor deismissed him. The headmaster headed into the kitchen to see what Mrs. Weasly was cooking, and having nothing better to do, Draco followed.

Harry watched as Malfoy ate. His grace was uncanny. Never had the Gryffindor seen someone eat with such elogance. That was the only word that fit Draco, elogance. It described everything about him, from the way he slept to the way he ate.

Draco appeared to be in deep thoughtabout something, and Harry was curious as to what it was. He knew he probably would never know, but he still wanted to.

"Harry diverted his attention from the gorgous blonde to look around the table. No Lupin, just as Mrs. Weasly had said. Harry cursed silentlu to himself. The one time he really needed to talk to Lupin, he wasn't there. The raven-haired boy would just have to wait it out. How long could he possibly be gone?

"But Sir! Why can't I go?" the slytherin asked his headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy! We have already discussed this. It is too dangerous for you to go out," Dumbledoor replied.

The Weaslys, Harry, and Hermione watched as the two argued. They had been on their way to Diagon ally when Dumbledoor had arrived and said that Draco was not allowed to go.

Realizing his defeat, the frustrated blonde stormed off. The consequences of leaving his family seemed to grow everyday. Maybe this was the wrong choice. Could he have been wrong about something that felt so right? The blonde layed on his bed, thinking of what he could have been doing. He let out an exasperated sigh, _"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now." _The boy turned on his side and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Ron looked at Harry as they walked into Fred and George's joke shop. He hadn't been acting like himself lately. It was if his friend was contemplating some life threatening decision. He normally only did this when there was something up with you-know-who, but if that was the case he would have known about it.

Hermione was also acting strange. It was if some teacher had given her the most challenging assignment possible. What did they know, that he didn't? He couldn't figure it out. And why wouldn't they tell him?

"Hermione, could I talk to you?" the red-head asked. "Um, sure Ron. We'll be back in a minute Harry," she replied following Ron behind one of the many shelves of stuff.

"Hermione, what's up with you and Harry?"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"Well, Harry's not been himself lately and your acting like we're back in school and you've got some assignment." Ron was more observant than Hermione had given him credit for. "Um, I can't tell you, Ron. Harry made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone. You'll have to ask him yourself," she lied smoothly.

"Why can't you tell me? I mean its not like he's gay or anything." Hermione blanched at the statement, "Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"I didn't. Common then, I'll talk to him about it later." The two made their way back over to Harry. After a few hours of gathering, everyone had what they needed for the upcomming school year.

Harry found Draco asleep in their room. He couldn't help but smile. It was the second time he had seen the blonde asleep. Then Hermione had to ruin the moment.

"Harry! Ron suspects!" she whisper yelled. Harry's mind snapped to attention at once. "What am I supposed to do then?" he asked. "I don't know, but it'll be hell if he finds out," she said leaving.

Harry sat on his bed, and put his face in his hands. He really, really needed an adult figure to talk with, but since Lupin was gone there was no one that quite met the qualifications. He would just have to wait untill the were-wolf returned, no matter how agonizing the wait would be. And he was sure it was going to be agonizing. Just another challenge.

Ta Da! And that's all she wrote. For now anyway

ElfRanger


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, but it doesn't help when no one reviews. Ah, well, we can't all be talented.

Chapter 3: Moonlight Sonata

Harry wandered the many halways of Grimwald Place. Four days. Four days he had been waiting, and still Lupin had not returned. He was supposed to have been back yesterday, but he wasn't. Tonight was the full moon. He knew that if he saw the proffessor that it woudl be during the day, and not for a long period of time.

Harry walked into his empty room and wondered were his roommates were. He knew Ron was probably off with Hermione some where. He had caught the two snogging in the attick only days ago. It sorta made him feel like a third wheel now that his two friends had finally admitted there feelings to one another.

That brought his mind to the other person that shared this room. Come to think of it he hadn't seen the Slytherin all morning. Not even at breakfast. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Remus is back Hary," Mrs. Wesley said opening the door slightly. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. He found Lupin drinking a potion.

"Ah Harry, Molly tells me that you've been wanting to speak with me," his once proffesor stated.

"Yes professor," Harry replied shyly.

"Come, let us walk about the house as we discuss your troubles," Lupin suggtested, knowing that Harry would not want his thoughts overheard. Harry nodded his concer and led them out of the kitchen.

When they were far enough away from the kitchen Lupin found it apropriate to open the xconversation. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Sirius," Harry replied.

"What about him?" Lupin asked, his town becoming more sullen.\

"Why did he trust you to know, and only you?" he replied, praying thet Lupin knew what he was talking about.

"I don't quite know why, but I'm glad he did. It felt good knowing that he trusted me enough."

"Did he ever find some one besides my father?"

"Yes."

"Can I know who it was?"

Lupin sighed, he knew this had been coming, "He and I had been together untill he went to Azkaban, and then again untill. . ."

Harry was quiet for a few moments, and looked Lupin over. There was a look in his eyes that made Lupin know instantly what was coming, "How did you know?"

"Because I couldn't get him out of my thoughts."

"And when did you tell him?"

"Shortly after he confided in me. Why the sudden interest?"

Harry paused and a faint flush crept over his cheeks, "Because, I think that I'm more like you and Sirius, than my father."

A look of amusemnet played on Lupin's face. Teenagers were always amusing, "Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm always thinking of him, and every time I look at him I can't think staight, and I want him."

"May I ask who _he_ is?" the were-wolf was becoming more curious than amused know. He wondered if this boy really was like he and Sirius, and not just a little confused by a feeling he got when he saw his friends in the showers.

"Well, I guess if Sirius could confide in you, then I can. It's Malfoy."

Lupin stopped in his tracks. Draco Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy's son. This was a twist the Dark Lord definatley had not seen coming. Not even in his wildest dreams. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know what to do. That's why I came to you. To tell you the truth, if it weren't for Mione I'd still be hiding these feelings. She noticed the way I looked at him and called me on it." Lupin chuckled, to think Lilly had done the same for him.

"Hmm, well that _is _ a problem isn't it. So far we know that you like him, but we can't really _do _ anything untill we know how he stands. I say you should act like you care for him no more than you care for Ron, but at the same time be a little provacative and see how he reacts."

"Well, he was a little startled when I forgot my shirt the other day," Harry said, remembering the showering incident.

"Then 'forget' more clothing next time and see what he does. It can't hurt, as long as your not completely naked."

"But what if he's not into guys?"

Lupin gave Harry a wink, "Then you have all year to work on turning him. Harry debated for a few moments on weather or not to ask how far he and Sirius had gotten, but in the end decided against it.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Any time Harry. Just owl me if you need anything else and let me know what's going on. Well, I have to find somewhere safe to stay for the night." With that said Lupin gave Harry a hug and left. Harry mulled over everything he had just learned. He knew Lupin could never replace Sirius, but he sure came close. Atleast now he had someone to talk to about things.

Stepping into his room he was greeted by the friendly smiles of Ron and Hermione. "Sorry about earlier mate, but I guess our secrets out now," Ron stated.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," Harry replied, making Hermione beam.

"So where have you been?" she asked.

"Talking with Lupin," he answered. She gave him a questioning look, and he shook it off.

"Has anyone seen Malfoy?" the red-head asked.

"Come to think of it, I don't think he was even at breakfast. He wasn't at lunch either," Hermione stated. Ron and Hermione quikly began another conversation, and Harry wondered where in the nine hells the stuck up blonde could be. He excused himself from his room and went down to the kitchen.

Mrs. Wesley told Harry that she hadn't seen Draco either. Harry was positively baffled. _Where could he be? He didn't just disapear. He can't apparate yer. _ And so they day continued, passing quickly with Harry's search for Draco.

Scene Change

Harry layed in his bed thinking. It had been atleast three hours since dinner, and still not a whisper from Malfoy. The hour was nearing 11, and the dark haired male couldn't sleep for worrying. The Gryfindor tried to think of where the blonde could be, but couldn't concentrate due to his friends loud snoring.

Another hour passed, and still no sign of his once enemy. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep, he quietly left his room. He walked up the stairs, and soon heard the sound of a piano. The sound was but a whisper, yet in the dead of the knight Harry's hearing had become more acute. He followed the noise to a room he had never really noticed before. He krept silently into the room and was greeted with one of the most alluring sights.

Draco Malfoy was framed in moonlight from the open window. It gave him the appearance of a glowing diety of another world. His delicate fingers danced along the keys, writing the soothing melody that had led Harry to this place. His blonde hair was the purest white, with the shadows being a brilliant shade of blue. His face reflected every bit of the emotion that flowed from his fingers.

Harry was in awe. He edged closer to the elogant being, and layed his hand upon Draco's shoulder. The chords stoped abrubtly.

Draco turned slowly and saw Harry bathed in the light of the full moon. So gorgeous was he, that Draco was a loss for words.

"So this is where you've been all day?" the silky baritone spoke, sending chills down the Slytherin's spine.

"Yes, I find music a great way to relax and feel better," he answered.

"You should really get some rest though, it's after midnight."

"Is it really that late already?" Harry nodded, his messy locks falling in his face.

"I guess your right then," Draco stated standing, enjoying every moment he could of Harry that way. He led the way to there room. Where they both fell asleep to the beautiful sights they had just witnessed. Each knowing that this year was going to be torture. Yet not knowing what was instore for them. Would it be good, or would it not? Only time would tell, and both boys knew it.

Well, that's all she wrote folks. . .not really. This fic is really almost completed at a growing 130 pages and 13 chapters. All I have to do is type it up. lol. That my friends could take a lifetime.

Well I have to get to bed, seeing as its almost 11 and I have school in the morning.

ElfRanger


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again!!! I hope your ready for a little bit of action, because this chapter really starts the heating up prosses. Spring break is in one week! w00t!! The only problem is I leave on Wednesday to go to an honor band and I won't get back untill Saturday night. Well, here's your chapter.

Chapter 4: An Unusual Train Ride.

The summer finished with lustful thoughts. The attraction between the bous was growing more obvious every day. Ron continued questioning, and getting the exact same answers. Hermione was begining to think that the two would go in circles around each other all year.

It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts, and they were all glad to a point. That is, untill Dumbledoore came. "Mr. Malfoy, due to your unusual circumstances, you will have to travel under an invisibility cloak, " he turned to Harry, " I believe you have this article." The boy gave a slight nod. "Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy, you are not to be seen or heard from untill your first class. As soon as you arrive at the school you are to come directly to my office. Harry, you will escort him. I'll have further instructions from there." The boys nodded and went to fetch their trunks.

"Since when have you had an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked. "I got it my first year. It was my father's before," Harry replied. "So that's how you got away with all of those stunts?" "Yeah, it helped, but most of the time it was just pure luck." "Well, you might wanna keep that hidden if we're in a room together, you never know when I might get bored," Malfoy stated with a smirk. Their conversation ended as they headed out to the car.

Ron and Hermione were waiting patiently out in the car. "Is Malfoy with you?" Hermione asked seeing only Harry. "Yeah, we thought it would be best if he traveled in the cloak," he replied. Hermione nodded her agreement. THe car ride passed in an understood silence. Not really knowing what to say, and also afraid to say too much in front of Ginny. For Ginny knew very little on the Malfoy situation, and everyone thought it was best that way. She had become something of a blabber mounth, and was trusted with very little now.

Harry was greatful when they reached the platform and Ginny left them. They found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and made themselves as comfortable as possible on the hard seats. Ron and Hermione shared one half, and Draco and Harry had the other. Not too long after the train began it's journey, the four began talking of the upcomeing school year, and their classes. An hour had passed and there was no sign of trouble yet. That thought however was short lived.

Neville Longbottom entered their compartment, "Do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked quietly, "Zabini and Malfoys cronies threw me out of the one I was in."

At the mention of Zabini, Malfoy froze. Blaise Zabini was his first crush, and his first kiss. He would deffinatly miss him, but he had Harry now, and that was all that mattered. Unless Harry was leading him on, then he would have no one.

"Of course you can sit with us," Hermione stated. Malfoy was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw Neville aproaching, preparing to sit atop him. Draco did the only thing he could think of, and sat on Harry's lap. He heard Harry take a surprised breath and smirked. He could already feel the hardening appendage growing beneath him. So Harry did want him. Hmmm, this could prove interesting.

Hermione was the only one to notice Harry's look when Neville sat down. This could only mean that Draco had found a new seat, and it wasn't on the bench. She smiled knowing that Malfoy would soon find out what Hermione already knew. This could be a good or bad thing depending on Draco's feelings for Harry.

She also wondered how long their games would last. The games had started a while ago, and they were becoming worse with every round. By sitting in Harry's lap, Draco had succeeded in starting yet another game of cat and mouse. How would they play with people watching? Only time would tell.

Harry couldn't believe Draco had sat on him. Not that he really minded, but he would definatly have to repay the favor later. An hour went by and Harry wasn't so sure how much longer he could hold out when the compartment door slid open.

"Hey Neville, we've been looking for you. Wanna come sit with us?" Luna Lovegood asked peeking in. "Sure," he stated getting up. "I'll talk to you guys later," he waved and left.

As soon as Neville was gone Harry shoved Malfoy off of his lap. He then stood and left. Now in desperate need of a bathroon.

Malfoy smirked at his work. Not a bad job, in his mind, but he knew what he had started. Poor Draco would pay dearly for his actions.

Harry thought about how he could possibly get his playful crush back. it didn't take him long to think of a way. After all what else had he spent his summer thinking about? he wasn't far from the compartment when he thought of the perfect thing. He walked through the door and was greeted by Hermione's knowing smirk. She was too smart for her own good.

Sitting down he turned his attention to his plan. It took him about an hour to work everything out, and thankfully Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep in the process. Taking a deep breath Harry yawned and stretched across the seat, landing in Malfoy's lap.

The Slytherin let out a gasp, "Potter! What in the seven hells are you playing at? Get off!" "Sorry Malfoy," Harry stated 'accedintally' putting his hand on Draco's croch to help him get up. Again there was a gasp from the blonde.

Harry was pleased with his work. He had finally managed to get Malfoy good. He was quiet sure the blonde was now fighting a painful erection. Proud of himself Harry sat back and relaxed. Thinking the game had ended. Sadly he was very, very wrong. In fact, it was just the first round.

Malfoy was frozen. He couldn't believe Potter would stoop so low. Or in this case, reach so low. It was on now. Malfoy cast a spell on himself and Harry so that only they could hear their conversation. This was perfect seeing as no one could see him thanks to the incisibility cloak.

"So Harry, you want to play? Then let the games begin," Draco stated in Harry's ear. Draco took his hand and began his way down his pants. He moaned sogtly into Harry's ear as he stroked the ckin belos his boxers. He arched his chest against Harry as his hand began the motions needed.

Moaning louder this time he bit Harry'd earlobe. Of course this was all he could do while infront of Ron and Hermione, asleep as they were. Even if he was invisible, Harry wasn't . Not that it mattered because with that one action, Harry was hard. that was all Draco needed.

his delicate fingers danced around his own hardened appendage, causing more moans to escape him. He heard Harry's breath begin to come in short pants with arousal. Draco smiled and he wasn't even to the good part yet.

Harry couldn't help but pant at the noises Draco was making. It made him hard just to think about it. Even though he couldn't see the Slytherin, his imagination was wonderful. He could almost hear Draco's every move. This was the farthest they had gone in their games, and Harry didn't know if he could take anymore.

Draco felt himself about to climax and slowed. He knew that Harry was waiting for the cream. He made his fingers dance, making himslef hurt from the anticipation.

At the moment he was beginning to forger about Harry, but no this would only be worth it if Harry came n his pants. By the looks of it that wouldn't be too much longer. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, so Draco gave in.

His slender back arched as he increaded his pace. When he finally came, he came harder than he ever remembered. He knew that Harry had barely heard his scream for his own.

Draco smirked, so his plan had worked after all. He leaned into Harry's eat and whispered, "Did you enjoy that? I know I did." He wast a leaning spell on himself before endoing his silencing charm.

Harry was in a daze. He was very thankful that Ron and Hermione were alwwp during that. He went to the lavatory and cleaned himself up. If Ron and Hermione awoke to see him like that he'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Hermione.

Harry knew Hermione knew of thier games, as did Lupin. Though Harry had told his ex proffesor, not Hermione. Lupin had told him that game playing meant he was interested, and that last game had proven that.

Harry was greated with a renewed Hermione, fresh from her short nap. "Hello Harry! How much longer untill we reach the school?" she asked. "About two more hours. So we still have a little more tie."

Hermione smiled, knowing that Harrya dn Draco were still playing. She always liked to watch them play. After all they did have creative ones. She also had the wordt feeling that she had missed their best game yet. No matter, there'd be more like it.

Yet knowing that something great had happened left her wondering. How many more gaves would she miss? She was sure many would be missed, but she knew that when they finally took their relationship to the next level, she would know. Harry couldn't hie anything from her. Well not anything important anyway.

The hours passed quickly. It seemed as though only a few seconds had passed, when the train stopped. "Harry, you best get under the cloak if your to go to Dumbledoore's office," Hermione stated widely. Harry nodded, and joined Draco in his consielment. Draco greeted Harry with a smirk.

"So it seems I have one this round," Draco stated. Harry chuckled, "Yes, I believe you have." Draco's smirk soon became a smile. The two boys walked passed the great hall and came upon the gargoyle outside Dumbledoore's office.

"Damn, Dumbledoore forgot to give me the password," Harry stated. "then what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked. "Guess, try any kind of candy you can think of," Harry replied. The Slytherin thought for a moment before he made any sound," Try mince pies."

Nothing happened. Harry tryed all of his favorites, and even a few he didn't like. "WHy isn't this working?" Draco asked Harry. "Don't ask me Draco." Harry mentally slapped himself for using Draco's first name. Only Mrs. Weasly and Hermione used it, and recieved glares when they did.

Draco was stunned. Harry had never used his first name before, but strangley he kind of liked it. "So, are we on first name terms now?" he asked the Gryffindor. "I guess so," Harry replied. Draco hid his smile ar rhe famous boys flush. "Well, not that that is established, how are we going to get in?"

"I have absolutely no clue. I guess we'll just have to sit and wait," Harry statd. Draco nodded his agreement. The two sat on the stone next to the gargoyle. Draco wasn't sure when, but during their wait both boys fell asleep.

Harry awoke when he heard footsteps. He felt strangley comfotable for being on a stone floor. He looked down when something moved on his chest. Harry gasped when he found Draco Malfoy asleep in his arms, and against his chest.

His gasp woke Draco up. Groggily Draco looked up at the noise, finding himself face to face with Harry. Harry almost laughed as Draco's eyes widened to the size of saucers. The Slytherin was about to say something, but Harry hushed him.

Draco looked down the hallway to the source of the footsteps. A form slowly emerged, reveling itself to be Proffesor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" The two stoop and removed the cloak.

"I'm sorry for the inconvienecne. Come along. Pocky," as she said the word, the gargoyle reveiled the stair case to the headmaster's office. "You two will wait in there until the feast is over," She stated leaving the two boys.

When in the office alone, they avoided eye contact as much as possible. Hawever when their eyes did meet, they would each give a quick smile and turn. Each was glad for the silence.

Draco thought about the possition he had awoken in. It felt right in an odd sort of way. He knew then that he would have to win Harry over as soon as possible. The only problem was he din't want to take it too fact, he wanted this to be the best relationship it could be.

Not rushed or hurried, but soft, slow, and loving. He wanted to give Harry the love he had never seen. He wanted to laugh at how quickly he had gone from lusting for the boy to wanting to love him. Irronic, how what you hate, is really what you want above all else.

Only Draco didn't hate Harry anylonger, as he hoped Harry no longer hated him. The Slytherin thought of how it would feel so good to wake up every morning in the dark haired male's arms, safe and warm. That would be the most wonderful thing that Draco could imagine.

Harry was lost in thought. Draco in his arms. At the moment he have produced the worlds best Patroness. He would have to write Lupin the minute eh got to his room. That could be a while away though, depending how long Dumbledoor talked. Or how lond the feast lasted.

Yep, it would deffinatly be a while. To bad he didn't have any spare parchment with him. He was interuped by the rustle of feathers, as Fawkes decided to join Harry in his chair. He stroked the elogant bird's feathers. Elogant like Malfoy, or Draco.

He looked to the boy beside him. Definatly elogant. At that moment the headmaster entered. "Thankyou both for waiting so patiently. Now is the time when we must discuss this year. Classes will be much the same. Mr. Malfoy, I want you to watch yourself. It would be wise if you would wear the invisability cloak to and from your classes. This will keep any spies from finding out were you are staying. Be carefull of Mr. Zabini. I am under the impression he is aleady a deatheater.

Harry, I want you to look after him. Eat as many meals as you can with him. I want you two to watch out for each other. Not only are the spies going to poison you, Mr. Malfoy, but if they can Harry too. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly may join you for meals, but no one else. We can't risk giving your wereabouts away. You are very valuable to our side, as is harry. I want you to remember that. Thar is all for mow. The password to Gryffindor is icefaeries and the one to your room is moonlight. Good night gentlemen," Dumbledoore concluded.

Harry and Draco nodded and left under the cloak. They didn't say much on their way to their room. Harry got out of the cloak to give the fat lady the password, but was under it again until safely in their room.

Draco layed on the bed nearest the fireplace, that was green, silver, and black. Harry sat at the desk between the two beds, which was big enough for two people to use. He wrote Lupin and explained everything that had happened. He picked his words carefully, using his vocabularyto it's fullest.

Explaining every emotion that he had felt. When he was finally satisfied with his letter, he looked to Malfoy. Seeing the Slytherin was awake he decided his course of action.

"You up for a midnight stroll?" he asked. Draco looked at him quizically. "I have a letter I need to send," Harry stated seeing the unasked question."To who?" Draco asked. "Lupin. He wanted to hear from me when we got back to the school." Draco nodded his consent and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

Harry grabbed the Maurauders map as a second thought. "Are you and Lupin close?" Draco asked hesitantly. "Closer than we used to be. After Sirius," he pause," died, Lupin kind of took over his possition."

Draco noted the sadness in Harry's face when he mentioned Sirius's death. "Do you mean Sirius Black?" Draco was slightly confused. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Sirius Black was my godfather. During our fourth and fifth years he gave me advise like what I think my father would have given me. At the end of our fifth year he was killed. IT took several weeks for me to return to myself. It was like loosing my father, again. Lupin was there to comfort me. He was Sirius's lover, and so Sirius's death affected him, as much if not more than it affected me," Harry finished.

His eyes rimmed with tears. Draco wanted to hug him and take all the pain away, but he couldn't. It would only push the Gryffindor away.

Harry noticed that the mentioning of the two lovers hadn't bothered him, that was a good sign. He also new the compassion that was in the Slytherin's gaze. It surprised him that Draco even felg compassion, but that was another good sign. They reahe the owlry and sent Hedwig off. "She's a beautifull bird," Draco stated.

Harry chuckled, "She'd love you hear you say that." For some odd reason the two broke into laughter. "Well, that was...odd," Draco stated. The two hurried back to Gryffindor tower. It wasn't long before the two were in bed asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning and lok around. He hadn't taken the time the night before to look at his new room. It had two beds, one for each boy, a fireplace, a two person deck, a table, and a piano in the corner. He smiled. He would more than likely get to se Draco in that moment of passion again.

If he felt that much passion playing the piano, how would he be in a state of love? Harry could only hope that one day he would find out. He looked over as Draco stirred. "I see you didn't fall our of bed this time," Harry jested. Draco grunted and rolled over.

Harry laughed. On the small table two plates with pancakes, bacon, and eggs appeared. "Get up! We've got breakfast," Harry stated walking over and digging into his plate. He watched as Draco stood, and stumbled to the bathroom. Obvoiusly the only way to wake him up was to puch him off his bed. That or let him roll off it.

The whole time his was in Grimmauld Place he would roll off the bed and hit his head in the same place. Hrry was surprised after a month of doing that he didn't have a bruide. They had deffinatly gotten more comfotable around each other.

He was glad about that, he had alway wanted Draco as a friend, Even after being tormented by lhim for years, he was still willing to get over it, as was Hermione, but Ron couldn't let it go. He was almost mad at Ron fror it, but he knew better than to start something.

And so ends chapter four. Hope you all have enjoyed it. I've posted two new one shots if anyones interested.

ElfRanger


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Here's another chapter for anyone who wants it! Sorry for all of my typos. I proffed this chapter, but I didn't have time to do the first 4. I had a hard enough time trying to type them in the first place.

Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

Draco stood silently as hot water poured over him. He thought as he stood there, about what he would say to his fellow Slytherins. Knowing how his fellow Slytherins were, he dreaded having to endure their taunthings.

Everyone, besides himself, was a follower of the Dark Lord. Why'd he have to be such a noncomformist? Everythime he turned around he met more concequences for what he had decided. Yet somehow he knew it would pay off.

He lathered his blonde hair while thinking of all possible rewards. The best one, was having friends. True friends, that didn't care about your money, or your place in society. Harry and Hermione were starting to become friend with him, but he knew they still didn't fully trust him. Weasley, howerer, trusted him, not.

Out of everyone he met at #12 Grumwauld Place, Ron was the only one who still treated him like he was pretending. He turned the water off, and began drying himself . He stopped as soon as he realized he had no clothes.

He swore loudly. He could just hear one of Harry's snide remarks now. He sighed and covered himself with the towel as he walked to the door and cracked the door.

"Harry," the Gryffindor looked over to see what Draco wanted. "Yes?" he asked slightly confused. "Would you be so kind as to bring me some clothes?" Harry laughed lightly. "Modest are we?" he asked jokingly. Draco scowled, "So?"

"Altight, just don't scar me with your nakedness," Harry watched the blush spread across Draco's face. The darkhaired male walked to his roommates wardrobe. "Hm, what's this, briefs? No, absolutley not. Your not wearing those. It's time to grow up a little," Harry stated grabbing a pair of his own boxers.

"What the hell? I'm not wearing those," Draco stated. "Then you can get your own clothes." Draco's scowl could have curdled new milk, "fine." Harry flashed a dazzling smile towards Draco, hoping the blonde wouldn't kill him for this later.

He handed the scowling boy his clothes and was thanked by the door being slammed in his face. Harry held back his laughter. He decided to take a shower later, and got dressed. Draco walked out, the moment Harry's shirt was in place. "Here's your schedule," Draco accepted it with a slight nod and looked over it while eating. With that the two left for their first class.

Draco walked in the transfigurations classroom and was greeted with everyone's eyes on him. "Well, well," Draco braced himself, knowing where Zabini was going, "look who decided to show his trechorus face." Draco glared and sat down. "I don't know whyt he decided to, because he doesn't have anyone. After all, who wants to be friends with a traitor?" Blaise stated.

Draco's icy glare froze all the Slytherins, "Atleast I'm not a liar and a coward." Blaise was stung with the venom laced within the statement. This amused Draco greatly.

McGonagall walked in and began at that moment. In truth Slytherin was nothing without Draco. They couldn't even come up with good insults. His comeback had sounded corney, but Zabini knew it's true meaning.

Blaise was gay, yet he would lie about it, as well as be a coward and not tell anyone. Everyone knew Draco was bisexual, and he realy didn't care, In fact after his confession to Slytherin several of the 'straight' boys hit on him.

Harry was worried about Draco. Even though the blonde han't said anything Harry knew Draco was fearing seeing his fellow Slytherins. All he could do was hope that Draco could handle it. Luckily their next class was double potions.

Of course they'd have to be careful around Blaise though. What a more perfect time to 'spill' an acidic potion on Draco than in potions class? None, and that was what bothered Harry.

The bell rang, and Harry hurriedly gathered his stuff to leave. The trio headed to the dungeons for their next lesson. As they approached they heard Blaise Zabini's voice.

Draco glared as Blaise tryed, in vain, to ger a rise our of him. "Look who it is, Scarhead, Weasle and Mudblood," The trio glared. "It seems you can't even think of new insults," Draco stated.

Harry was amazed at how calmly Draco was taking the insults, and even more that he had comebacks. "So which one's your new boy toy? Scarhead? or Weasle? Or perhaps you decided to go straight and Granger's your toy," Blaise stated.

"Unlike you, I don't have toys. I prefer it to be more natural." Eveyone gasped. Blaise was flushing horrible, and this amuzed Draco even further. "Why don't you tell them how I know about your toys? Or are you still the coniving coward?" Eveyone's focus was now on Zabini.

"You'll pay for that on Fag."

"You know first hand that I swing both ways, so why call me the fag?" Now all three Gryffindors gaped. Luckily at that moment Snape started class, and everyone went inside.

Harry could hardly contain his smile. Draco was bi, this meant he had a definate chance at least. Now he could fantasize and know that it might come true one day.

Hermione knew her friend was happy, by this also meant that Harry would have to tell Ron. That could prove to be a problem. There were two seventh years in Gryffindor that were gay together and Ron couldn't stand either of them. She could already sence the may ham.

Harry was watching the clock. He couldn't wait for lunch. That and he could begin another game. This time was different though, this time he had very few limits.

3-2-1-RING! Finally Harry could be alone with Draco. "Harry!" Dammit. "Yes Hermione?" he asked turning around. "You have to tell Ron, and soon." Harry's expression darkened. "Let's see how he takes Draco's confession and then I'll decide when." Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to Gryffindor to eat with him, you and Ron can join if you want." "I think I might want to talk to Ron first." "Talk to Ron about what?" the redhead asked walking over. "About our potions homework. Come on or we're not going to get to eat," Hermione lied smoothly. The two left, and Harry headed to the tower.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Draco asked. "The same as before," Harry stated. "And your not scared to share a room with me?" he asked. "No." Draco beamed. "When I first came out as a bisexual, most of the younger Slytherin's avoided me, and the older one all invited me into their beds. I told them I didn't want just anyone though, I wanted someone special.

Blaise was special. That is, untill he tried to get me to be his toy and use his toys. Absolutely discusting. He tried to push me into things I wasn't ready for. The big one was sex, but I wouldn't let him. He's a coward, and won't tell anyone that he's flat out gay," Harry was stunned that Draco had been that open with him, but now he knew he had to tell Ron. He made his mind up to tell him in a month. No matter how he took Draco's news.

It would deffinatly hurt because Ron probably wouldn't want to be around him, by he wouldn't be a coward like Zabini. The two finished eating in content silence. Harry silently cursed himself as they left for their last class of the day, he had forgotten to start a game. Oh well, he and all night and a shower to work with. Tonight would deffinatly be interesting.

Walking into the class room, he realized that he didn't know who the D.A.D.A. teacher was. He took his seat between Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at him and mouthed the words 'not good'. Damn, just what Harry needed. Draco walked in a few moments later, followed by none other than Remus Lupin.

Harry's mood suddenly increaced. Lupin winked at Harry as he took his place in the front of his classroom. Harry noticed that Lupin was oddly happy, which meant something good had happened. He would deffinalty have to find out what. The lesson started, and for the first time that day, he listened to it.

Time seemed to fly in the class. Of course Zabini tried to start something, but Lupin just gave him detention and ignored the rest of his comments. Draco, and the Gryffindors ignored him as well, making poor Blaise very unhappy. The class ended, and all the Gryffindor's groaned.

Harry watched Draco dissappeare under the cloak, and walked over to Lupin. Hermione and Ron had already left, which was good.

"Surprise!" Lupin said as Harry walked over. Harry smiled," Well, are you going to tell me why your so happy?" Lupin beamed, "You noticed?" "Of course, I've never seen you this happy." "Well, I could tell you, but first you tell me why you look so depressed." "I have to tell Ron, and I'm afraid. Draco confessed to being bi, and he didn't take that well. So how is he going to take me liking him?"

Draco's heart fell as he listened. He had come back to see what Harry was doing and heard it all. He turned and almost ran to his room. So Harry was just toying with him. Draco was furious. After he had been so open to Harry, this was what he got in return. He should have known it was too good to be true.

"Draco's bi?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. "Oh, Harry that's wonderful. Are you going to tell him?" "Not until I tell Ron, that will be in a month." "But that's the day before Gryffindor's first game. You won't be your best on the feild." "I'll be fine, but that's when I have to do it." "If your sure."

"Well, I told you, now why are you so happy?" "Because I've found someone." "Who?" Harry was stunned to say the least. "Severus." "Snape!?" "Yes Harry, Snape. He may act like a git but he's really sweet. Not to mention creative." "Please don't tell me. I've heard enough about toys today to last me a lifetime." Lupin laughed.

They said their good-byes, with Lupin giving Harry a small hug. Both were back in high spirits, and that was a good thing. Harry pracrically skipped to his room, however he was greeted with loathing. "Hello Draco," he stated happily. "Potter."

Harry stopped. Draco hadn't said his name like that sence his first day at headquarters. He dismissed it, and thought only that Draco was taking out the days frustrations. Harry did his homework and took his shower. He knew Draco wasn't in the mood for a game, so he didn't say anything or insinuate one.

Dinner came, and they ate in silence. Harry wanted to ask Draco what was wrong, but thought better of it. He would come around when he was ready. Two weeks past, and still Draco had said nothing. Not even to Blaise, who still tried to insult him. Harry was worried, and he had decided to tak to Lupin about it.

Harry hadn't said anything to Lupin about it, figuring that Draco would come around, but he needed to talk about it now. Before the feelings overwhelmed him. At the end of D.A.D.A. Harry walked over to Lupin's desk. "Hello Harry, is something wrong?"

"Sort of," Harry answered,

"Well take a seat and explain." Harry sait in the chair Lupin conjured up. "What's the problem?"

"Draco."

Lupin paused, "What about him?"

"He hasn't said a word to anyone since the first Defence against the Dark Arts class."

"Not anyone?"

"Well, after we talked that day I went to our room, and he said my shure name like we're back to being enemies. I don't know what I did, or what's wrong. I'm starting to worry."

"Did you ask him what was wrong?"

"No, I figured that he would think I was trying to pry."

"Well maybe you should ask him."

"What if he gets angrier?"

"Then wait it out. He won't stay silent forever." Harry nodded. He trusted that Lupin knew what he was talking about. He walked at a slow pace, trying to delay asking Draco what was wrong. His emrald eyes followed the familliar path to Gryffindor.

"Ice Faeries," the portrait swung open, and the same green eyes scanned the common room. It was crowded as usuall. He was amazed that no one called out his name. He looked up the stairs leading to the dormatory. Taking a deep breath, he started up. Giving the password to his room, he walked in to find his former rival on his bed with the curtains shut.

Harry knew Draco wasn't asleep, so he walked over, "Draco." Silence. "I'm sick of you not talking, so what's wrong?" Again silence. Becoming slightly annoyed Harry pulled the curtains aside. No Draco. Harry scowled and sat on his bed. When he had finally gotten the courage, there was no Draco to talk to.

At that moment Draco came out of the loo, and gave Harry another seething look. The normallly couragous Gryffindor found his courage had gone on an inconvienient vacation. He normally wasn't this much of a coward, but somithing in the Slytherin's look made him not want to press the him.

Harry was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know why the blonde was taking it out on him. The teen had only wanted to know what made his friend so mad at him. Ron was frequently mad at Harry, but atleast he had known why. But with Draco he had no idea what it could be. He only hoped that Draco would come around before he told Ron. Two weeks, fat chance of that happening. Great. This whole situation was perfect. Why couldn't something happen the way it was planned? Harry sighed, and turned over falling into sleeps arms.

The boy-who-lived spent the next two weeks talking with Lupin and Hermione, and trying to get Draco to talk to him. Nothing was helping, and now it was finally time to tell Ron.

"Harry, when are you going to tell him?"

"Today."

"But _when _today?"

"I don't know Hermione."

"Can you atleast pick a general time?"

"When there's not a lot of people around." Hermione let out and exhasperated sigh.

"You are going to tell him today, right?"

"Yes," was Harry's replie, even though he wasn't so sure anymore. He didn't know if he could handle the stress. When he had said that, he had had Draco to fall to, but now Draco didn't talk or look at anyone. If looks could kill and walls could die, the entire builing would be nothing but ruble. Not that it mattered anymore.

Harry felt numb all over, all the time, He lived in a daze, and nothing could penatrate it. It was lunch and he was on his way to speak with Lupin. At the moment Harry needed all the support he could get.

"Proffesor?"

"Hello Harry," Lupin greeted lookin up. "Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry answered.

"Nervous?" Harry pused, momentarily stunned. Lupin always knew too much. He was becoming incresingly like Hermione and Sirius.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You don't have to do it today."

Harry smirked, "Yeah I do. Even if Draco isn't talking to me, he said something that made me realise I can't run from it, or hide from it. And that's what I'd be doing if I didn't tell him. I'm not a coward, and I'm not a liar. So I have to do it."

Lupin nodded, "So your sure this is what you want?"

"It's not about what I want. Not much is. This is just something I have to do."

"Understood, but you know that Hermione and I will be here for you afterwords."

"If I live."

"You'll live. I promise." Harry nodded. "And the sooner the better," Lupin added. Again Harry nodded.

"How do I bring it up?" that was the problem with telling anyone anything.

"Don't think about it. Just let it happen. Don't worry, okay?" Harry huffed, how could he not worry? "I know it's hard, but it'll be alright. Just don't do anything stupid." Lupin smiled. Harry returned it with a half-hearted one. He turned and left, feling a little better, but not much. Talking with Lupin always made him feel better. Not that that was an encouraging thought. Well, not encouraging enough.

And so the day passed slowly. The worry and doubt becoming almost unbearable. It was now midnight, and only the three friends were awake. Now was the time, and Hermione let him know it. "Ron, do you remeber that secret Harry had over the break?" she asked.

"Yeah, what was it anyway?" he looked to his best friend.

"That's what I have to tell you," Harry answered.

"Well? What was it that you couldn't tell me before?"

Harry sighed it was better to go anead and get it over with. "Over the summer I realised," he stopped. Why was it so hard to say?

"What did you realised?" Ron asked suspicously.

"I realised I was . . .bi," there it was out. The look on Ron's face was twisted.

"That's sick. Do you have some kind of gay crush on me?" Ron's voice was starting to rise.

"No, I just like _some _boys as much as girls."

"Ew, you fag!"

"Ron, I'm not a f-,"

"And to think I was your friend!"

"Yeah, and this doesn't change anything."

"The hell it doesn't! Your effing gay!"

"That the hell? I'm not-,"

"You just said you were!"

"No, I said-,"

"Don't denie it! You effing fag, don't come near me!" That was it, something in Harry snapped. With as much force as he could muster, he hit Ron in the face. That led to an all out brawl. Hermione tried to get them to stop, and the sounds of fighting brought out some of their fellow Gryffindors.

Finally Hermione screamed loud enough, and caught their attention. "Stop! Please stop," she was on the verge of tears. Harry wouldn't make her cry, so he stormed off. Leaving Ron with Hermione. "I'll get you for that fag!" Ron called after him. Harry was fuming. He slammed his door behind him, and then the bathroom door.

Draco watched from his bed as Harry bashed his way into the bathroom. He had heard sounds of fighting, but though it was just some first years. This was not something expected. It was even more unexpected when Hermione came in, slamming the door in Ron's face.

"Fine! Side with the fag then!" Ron yelled.

Hermione turned on her heals and yelled, "He's not a fag Ron! And I wish you'd quit saying that! It's not like he likes you!"

"It doesn't matter who he fancies! He still likes blokes!"

"Shut the hell up!" Draco was surprised. He had never heard Hermione curse. It did the trick though, because he heard a door slam down the hall.

Draco watched as she walked over and softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry?" No answer. "Harry, don't be like this. We knew his reaction would be bad. I just didn't expect it to be this bad." Still no answer. "Fine. If you won't talk to me, I'll go get Lupin."

"I'm fine Hermione." The voice was barely audible. Draco had to concentrate to pick up any syllabulls.

"Alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Harry's voice was so low, it sent shivers up his spine.

"Will you come out so I know your okay?" No answer. "Please Harry." The door clicked and opened slowly to reviel Harry. The gryffindor's face was flushed with anger, and his eyes mirrored hurt and rejection. Hermione engulfed him in a hug. Harry returned the hug half-hearedly. Knowing Hermione could sence his hurt. "It'll be okay. I'll try to talk to Ron once he's calmed down."

"Not like it'll make a difference." Hermione looked up at Harry, into the emrald orbs.

"You two have been through worse. He'll come around."

"I'm not so sure." Hermione looked over Harry's face one last time and left.

Draco watched as Harry flung himself on his bed and burried his face in the pilow. "What happened with the weasle?" It felt so odd talking after a month of absolute silence. Harry looked at him with shock. Well, are you going to answer me or just stare?"

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I finally told Ron that I was bi, and as you can see it didn't go very well."

"Then why'd you tell him?"

"Because I had to. I can't hide from it forever." Harry turned to face the other direction and fell asleep quickly.

Draco was elated. Harry didn't fancy Ron after all, he was just coming out. This made the Slytherin very happy. Deciding to follow Harry's lead, the blonde fell asleep with a smile dancing on his lips.

Draco Malfoy sat in transfiguration wondering about his crush. The Gryffindor had still been asleep when Draco had left for class. He knew he should have awoken the boy, but decided after his ordeal last night it was best to let him sleep it off. After all Harry would need his rest to feel his best at the quidditch match.

Draco continued his day in the same state of mid. It was finaly time for the match to begin, and no one had seen Harry. The Slytherin watched from under the invisability cloak as the teams marched on to the feild. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding when he spotted familiar messy black hair.

The two captains shook hands, and the teams took flight. Draco paid little attention to the chasers and the score. He found it more appealing to watch the seeker fly around lazily.

Harry watched idolly while he thought about his fight with Ron. He didn't know why he'd been so upset when he knew that was what would happen. His friend just wasn't open to that sort of thing. Hermione was wrong though, this time Ron wouldn't come around

The Gryffindor was so deep in thought he didn't notice the Ravenclaw's seeker go into a dive. "Ravenclaw's seeker seems to have found the snitch!" That statement caught Harry's attention. Upon finding the other seeker Harry spun into a steep dive.

When he was still three feet away, Cho's hand was reaching for the snitch. Doing something never done in the history of Hogwarts, Harry dove off of his broom, catching the snitch, but falling ten feet.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as Harry fell. Dumbledoor and Lupin were the first two over to the fallen boy. "How bad is he?" Lupin asked as Dumbledoor examined Harry.

"I'm not sure," he answered conjuring a stretcher and placing Harry's limp form on it. Draco followed behind Lupin with Hermione. As they entered the Infernory Dumbledoor turned around.

"Miss Granger, would you please go and get Mr. Weasly? And Mr. Malfoy, you can take the cloak off and wait out here." The slytherin did as he was told and Hermione rushed to get Ron.

A few minutes passed and Lupin finally came out of the hospital wing. He glanced at Draco and stopped. "Harry's all right. He broke an arm and both his legs, but Madam Pompfry will get him fixed up. Dumbledoor will let you in when he's regained conciousness," Lupin stated before walking away.

As Lupin was walking away, Ron and Hermione appeared. "Any news?" she asked. Draco relayed what the proffesor had told him. The three stood and waited for what seemed like hours, before Dumbledoor came out. "You may go in now," he stated before walking in the same direction Lupin had gone.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and rushed in. Draco, however, walked in slowly and leaned against the wall beside the door. Giving the three friends a moment.

Harry watched as Hermione led Ron in, and draco trailed after. "I'm surprised to see you here," he stated when Ron walked over. The red-head glared, then his expression softened.

"Look mate, I'm sorry I acted like that. I just wan't expecting that from you. I just needed some time the think it over." A day, Hermione was good. Ron had never been mad at him for only a day. Harry smiled at Hermione.

"So this means we're still friends, right?"

"Right." Harry beamed.

"I'm glad you came around, I didn't think you would after the was you reacted."

"We're just glad your okay. Come on Ron, we have transfiguration homework," Hermione stated dragging Ron away. She looked back and gave him a wink. he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What could that mean? He looked over to see Draco walking across to his bed.

"So you and Weasley are back to being best mates then?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco nodded.

"So how do you feel about me, now that it's out?" Harry barely had time to think before Draco embraced him, campturing his lips in a breath taking kiss. Harry was surprised but kissed back. It was a soft, slow, and loving kiss, just how Draco wanted their relationship to be.

Their tongues danced in harmony, not one was in controll of the other. Draco pulled away and barried his face in Harry's shoulder.

Harry was stunned to say the least. He moved Draco back so that he could look into his eyes. He saw in them the mirror image of his own emotions. "What does this mean?" Harry asked Draco.

"It means that I want to love you, and be with you," Draco replied cupping Harry's cheek in his hand. The Gryffindor's hand came up to rest on the blonde's.

"I want to love you too," Harry stated before leaving a feather light kiss on Draco's soft pink lips. The Slytherin pressed in firmly to the light contract, deepining the kiss he had waited five years for. Both were reluctant to pull away, but the sound of footsteps caused them to part.

"Mr. Potter, you may go back to Gryffindor now. Seeing as you've not sustained any horrid injuries." Harry smiled at the nurse and stood. He felt in need of a shower, seeing as he was still half way in his quidditch robes. When the lady had left Harry took Draco's hand, lacing their fingers together and headed to the common room. Draco put the invisability cloak on when they reached the tower, going to wait in the couple's room.

Harry however needed to find Hermione. He searched the common room, but found that she had gone with Ron somewhere. Sighing in defeat Harry left to take a soothing shower. The Gryffindor entered his room to find Draco studying. A smile touched the boy's lips as he headed to the loo.

Harry felt loads better just from removing his sweaty cloathing. Feeling the warm water cascade over him, he was able to relax and come to terms with what had just transpired. He and Draco were together in a relationship. His heart soared at the very idea. Finishing his shower, the Gryffindor realized he had nothing clean, but a towel. Harry smirked this was perfect.

He could begin a game, and perhaps find himself a prize worth keeping. Or atleast be the prize. Wrapping the towel securly around his waist, Harry started out of the lavatory, intent upon wining his prize. He was unable to disguise his smirk at the startled Slytherin's sharp intake of air. Continuing on with our a word, the raven-haired male could feel the cold silver-blue eyes searing through him.Harry ad to fight to keep himself in controll as he gathered his clothes and headed back into the bathroom.

Draco stared in disbelief as Harry waltzed across the room in nothing but a towel. Oh, the gryffidor would so pay for that. He may have started the game, but Draco was going to finish it. Afterall, it took two people to play this sort of game.

While harry was in the loo, the sly slytherin put on a pair of black silk pajama's, leaving the top completely undone and one shoulder off. He ruffled his blonded hair a tad bit. Satisfied with his appearance, Draco layed on Harry's bed in a provacative mannor, and went back to studying. This was going to be the best game yet. The blonde could only wonder how far their future games would go.

Harry walked out of the loo in a pair of pajama pants. The gryffindor stopped at the sight of the deity on his bed. The shadows from the fire licked across the naked flech of Draco's chest. He started across the room slowly, wanting to join in, but not wanting to disturb the perfection.

Forgetting about the game, Harry carefull slid on the bed and pushed Draco's book on the blonde's lap. Emerald orbs stared into silver ones. He didn't have to say anything, Draco already knew what was coming.

Without a second thought Harry's lips crashed into the Slytherin's. The gryffindor bit his partners bottom lip as his hands began roming the milky white flesh of Draco's torso. The blonde ran his hands through Harry's raven locks, and down the muscular back. Each was lost in the bliss of the other's body. Harry ground his hips down and Draco let out a moan as a tremor of pleasure ran through his body. Harry's fingers slid under Draco's waist band, and began downward taking the pants with it.

Draco suddenly pulled away. "Please, not yet." Harry looked into the silver-blue eyes, searching for an answer to his question. "Please, I'm not ready yet," Draco pleaded. Harry removed his hands, and smiled.

"Okay love. I don't wanna push you into anything," he stated running a hand through Draco's hair. Harry moved off of Draco, and realized that he was now painfully hard. The blonde noticed his own erection os well. Draco excused himself and was in the loo only a short while. The gryffindor took his turn next, taking even less time than his lover.

"What time is it?" the brunett asked emerging fromm the bathroom.

"Just after eight," Draco replied, now on his own bed in the process of buttoning his shirt. Harry walked over and put a hand on Draco's,

"Leave it open. I like the veiw." Draco flushed, and dropped what he was doing. The Gryffindor flashed a beautful smile as he sat next to Draco.

The Slytherin's heart was still racing from earlier. Harry had called him love, and hadn't pushed him. Blaise never did that. He had always had to fight him off. The blonde was glad Harry wasn't like that. Harry was perfect compaired to Zabini. He was even a better kisser. Draco looked at Harry, who was now rubbing his left thigh lovingly and reading what Draco was studying.

"Harry,"

"Yes love?" Draco's hear fluttered at the words.

"I'm tiered." Harry smiled.

"Goodnight then," he said kissing Draco on the forehead and getting up to leavee.

"Harry?" the boy in question turned to look at him. "Would you like to stay with me?"

Harry smiled, "Of course," he stated walking back to the Slytherin's bed. He slid his armes around Draco's slender waist and pulled the blonde close.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night Dray," the two shared a chaste kiss, and Draco snuggled close to Harry's chest. Both were asleep in minutes.

Yay!!! Another chapter down! Tell me what you think!

ElfRanger


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back yet again with another chapter!!

Chapter 6: Problem's Begin

Harry awoke the next morning intangled with Draco. He smirked and put his glasses on. The Gryffindor smiled at the look of sheer bliss on his lover's face. "Draco love," Harry cooed in the blonde's ear before tenderly kissing him. The raven-haired male smiled as he felt Draco kiss back. He pulled back and gazed into tired, blue eyes.

"Morning love,"

"Hhhhmorning," the Slytherin slurred sleepily, leaning into another kiss. Harry felt incredible, as if nothing in the world could bring him down.

Draco crawled over Harry, and walked into the bathroom. Smirking Harry walked over and stood by the door. He wanted to show Draco just how much he liked waking next to him.

Draco smiled at himself in the mirror. Nothing felt better than being with Harry. It was the happiest thing that had occured in his life. The blonde splashed some water on his face, and wiped the sleep from his eyes, making sure he was presentable. He glanced at himself one last time before turning to exit the bathroom.

Harry watched as Draco emerged from the lavatory. Hesitating for only a breif moment he threw the unsuspecting blonde against the wall. The Gryffindor crushed his lips against the Slytherin's in a hungry kiss. Pale flesh met tan as their torso's collided. Rough hands caressed the pale chest, as the owner trailed his tongue from lips, to jaw bone, to ear lobe.

Draco couldn't contain his moan as Harry nipped at his ear, and the Gryffindor was very pleased by this. He felt the cold, elogant hands caressing his back and loved the feeling of his flesh against the blonde's. The brunette brought his lips back to the Slytherin's, enjoying every moment of the bliss named Draco.

Draco pushed off the wall, and tried to lead Harry to the bed, but got off course and slammed him into the bedroom door. He tried to curse at himself when the Gryffindor grunted in pain, but was unable too. The Slytherin's hands hurriedly examined all of Harry's musculad torso, but was stopped when the boy threw him to the floor and straddled his hips.

Ron hurried up to his room to retrieve Hermione's history notes, but stopped when he heard something thrown against Harry's door. He leaned his ear against the door to try and hear what was going on. He heard shuffling and labored breathing.

'Damn! Malfoy's gone and started a fight! I knew he was up to no good!,' Ron thought saying the password to Harry's room. The red-head gasped at the sight before him. His best friend was snogging his worst enemy!

Harry looked up when he heard a sudden gasp. "Shit! Ron! This isn't-"

"What in bloody hell?!" Ron stated wide-eyed before running back dawn stairs. Draco propped himself up too look out the door.

"Shit! I'll be back in a minute love," Harry stated retrieving a shirt and leaving. Draco hurriedly got dressed and went after the Gryffindors.

"Hermione! Harry! Malfoy! Snogging!" Ron managed to gasp out upon seeing his girlfriend. "Really! It's about time!" Hermione stated smiling. "What in bloody hell! You approve of this?!"

"Ron!" Harry stated coming down the boy's staircase. "I'm sorry you had to see that! I was planning on telling you at breakfast so you wouldn't have to see that."

"When did it happen Harry?" Hermione asked. "Last night in the hospital wing," Harry explained. "Harry?" A voice came from the stairwell. "Draco, you shouldn't be down here." "I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, love," he stated before turning and heading back upstairs.

"Eww! He just called you love!" Ron stated. Hermione shot the red-head a glare that could easily kill, "It's no different from me calling you love." "I still don't like it." "Would you please give it a chance? I promise not to kiss infront of you," Harry pleaded. "I guess, as long as you don't get all mushy and crap around me." The brunette beamed, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

Ron nodded. "So how was it?" Hermione asked. "How was what?" Harry asked, slightly confused. "The kiss." "It was amazing! I've never felt anything so wonderful." Ron made a discusted noise and covered his ears. At that moment McGonagall burst through the common room door, "Mr. Potter, get Mr. Malfoy and come to the Headmaster's office. The password is orange juice."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs. "Harry," "Don't ask, just common," Harry stated throwing the cloak over them, and leading Draco through the castle. They reached the stone gargoyle in record time, and quickly gave the password. The two were greeted with a sorrowfull silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, your father know's you're here at Hogwarts, and he's using your mother to write letters to us. The letter's all say that the Dark Lord can't wait for his chance at you, but what bothers us is that on two of the letters, there are traces of blood and tears." Draco was horror struck at the news.

Harry took Draco's hand into his, "In the last letter, Lucius's words suggest that if we held you for much longer, someone would be murdered. We're trying to get to her, but I'm not sure if we can get her out of there in time. Severus has been instructed by Lord Voldemort to poison you, however he can't do that. You are not to come out of your dorm for any reason, unless you are summoned to my office. Harry, you must aid us in protecting Mr. Malfoy. Ther will be several charms placed on your door for extra protection. Only you Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly will permitted in. Your password has been changed to an incantation. 'Behind the Dragon's Eyes' only those who have no intention of harming either one of you will be able to get inside. That is all for now we will keep you informed."

Harry nodded and threw the cloak over them once more. When they were fully hidden under the cloak, the Gryffindor put his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Harry led his lover back to their room, using the new incantation for the room.

"Harry, he'll kill her," the blonde stated sitting on his bed. "It'll be okay love, they'll get her out of there." "No they won't. He'll kill her before they even get the chance." Harry didn't know what to say. He'd never have to deal with the pain of loosing his mother. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said, deciding Draco needed a little time to himself to think things through. The blonde only nodded as he gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom.

The Gryffindor took his time bathing and washing his hair, not wanting to ruin Draco's alone time. After all he couldn't exactly go anywhere else to be alone now. Harry knew that he had to protect Draco in anyway possible, but this would prove trouble some. When he turned the water off, and climbed out of the shower he heard the piano being played. It was the first time the Slytherin had chosed to play it.

The brunette listened as he got dressed, and quietly opened the door. He crept silently to his lover's side and wrapped his arms around him. The blonde immidiatly fell into his embrace, sobbing softly into his chest. Not knowing what to do, Harry rubbed his back and whispered that it would be okay.

"I just want people to stop hurting because of my desisions. It feels like I made the wrong one," Draco quietly lamented. "No love, you made the right choice. You followed your heart, and that is alway's whats right, " the Gryffindor cooed. THe sat in each other's embrace for some time, before luch appeared at there table. The couple didn't say much as they ate, each letting the other take comfort in the silence.

"Harry? Are you in there?" Hermione's soft voice floated in from the hall. The boy in question looked to his roommate, "You up for some company?" "Sure." "Yeah Hermione." She said the old password and Harry had to come open the door. "Sorry, they changed the password." "Oh, okay." "So what's up?" he asked leading her to the small table. "Ron's not taking this very well. He only pretended to earlier because he didn't want to get in a fight infront of me."

"Perfect. This day is turning out to be absolutley great," he stood up and began walking to the door. "Harry please! I don't want you to fight with him!" "Then why the hell'd you come to me?" "Because I was going to talk to him, and show him." "It won't work Hermione, and you know it," the Gryffindor yelled.

"Harry, please. No yelling." Draco stated softly. "Sorry, I'm just saying Ron's not going to listen. He never does." "He'll come around, he always has before." "I donno, I want him to, but he's just not used to me liking boys," "I know Harry, but he just needs time to get used to it. Give him some space and I'll work it out with him." Harry nodded, but couldn't really think of a reply. "I'll be going then," she stated standing. When no reply came she left.

The Gryffindor sat at the table and stared out the window. Just when things started looking up, they always had to come crashing back down. The constant roller coaster that made life intersting.

Slender arms wrapped about him from behind, causing him to leave his thoughts. "Yes love?" he asked. "Come here," the blonde stated walking to the piano. Harry followed and sat beside Draco. The Slytherin's hands began their musical dance, and Harry felt his heart begin to lighten as it soared with the melody.

Then abrubtly the music changed going from happy and pleasing to anger and hatred. The Gryffindor found his emotions changing with each movement of the peice. He heart was heavy as it went into a morbid state. The emotions the music was providing was over whelming. And once again the melody soared, but different. Changed from the first time, but still happy. Altered by the other movement's influence.

Then it stopped and Draco looked to him. "The music tells a story Harry. Each movement a chapter in the novel. Our lived are very much the same as the music, but yet different. Just as each song is. All songs end with an accomplished feeling, ans so whatever this life takes us through will give us that feeling. At this moment we are both angry and sad, and so we must wait it out. But whatever happens, I will continue to try and love you. And strengthen out relationship," he leaned across and burried his in Harry's chest.

The brunette held on to his lover as if he were going to be stolen. "I love you too Draco," he stated gently. They shared a brief kiss, "Not yet, but soon," Draco replied going to work on his homework.

Draco sat on his bed, not fully able to concentrate. He was worried beyond belief for his mother, and was angered by the fact that he could no longer leave the dormatory. He almost laughed at the irony of it all. He, Draco Malfoy, hater aff Harry Potter and haver of everything, now felt himself falling for said Potter and had almost nothing. The blonde hated irony with an immence passion. Hat that it mattered, because the situation would be the same with or without his hatred.

He looked over to find his boyfriend staring out of their only window. The slytherin walked over and lay next to Harry. He had barely sat down before Harry had his arms around him. Pressing their bady's firmly together. "I know, I can't stop thinking about all of it either," the Gryffindor stated. "Then what should we do?" "The only thing we can, wait." "But, I can't just sit here when she could be in danger." "I know love, but we're all forced to do things we don't want to. So we just have to wait until they've gotten your mother." Draco was silent for a moment.

"But they might not get her in time." Harry didn't reply.

Well that's all for now. It's kinda short, but oh well. Reveiw and tell me what you think. So far I've only gotten two reviews on the story, and I knew one of them from school. Not very encouraging, but I'll continue to put it up in hopes that some one will like it.

ElfRanger


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey! I'm back with yet another chapter. I've been updating more regularly lately, so hopefully my story will get noticed.

**There is a slash lemon in this chapter. You have been warned. Don't like, then skip that part, or don't read the story. But please don't flame about it being slash. Unless it's about the lemon not being up to par!**

Chapter 7: A Long Wait

"Three weeks Harry! Three weeks and she's still not here!"

"I know Dray, but we have to be patient!"

"How can you tell me to be patient! That's all I've been doing for three fucking weeks!"

"Dray,"

"Don't 'Dray' me! I've been in this room for three weeks of torture and my mother's not in safe hands!"

"Love, I can't help that. Please don't take it out on me."

"I'm sorry. I've just," the blonde let out an exhasperated sigh, "I've just been here, in this time room, with nothing to keep my mind off the whole situation." Harry wraped his arms around his lover and whispered softly,"Then allow me to take it off of it." The blonde galred at him.

"How can you think of such things?" "Well, let's see. I'm locked in a bedroom with the love of my life, who happens to look quite sexy when he's pissed. The room happens to be protected by a silencing charm, has two beds, and a fire. Not to mention I'm horny as hell from not touching you in 'three fucking weeks'," he smiled at the Slytherin.

"Don't mock me! You horny little bastard!" Harry laughed as Draco tried to keep a straight face. "Come on, I know you want some of me!" "I can't Harry, not until I know she's safe. "Okay, but it was good try. And I almost got you to laugh." The Gryffindor flashed a brilliant smile, and in that moment the blonde wanted to forger everything.

But he couldn't, not while she was still in his father's care. Tap, tap, tap. The two boys looked to the window to see a snowy white owl hovering outside. "Hello Hedwig," Harry greeted taking the parchment from her leg.

_Harry,_

_Please bring Mr. Malfoy to my office immidiatly._

_Yours,_

_Proffesor R.J. Lupin_

"Common Dray, I think thy have something." The ex-rivals hurried out under the invisability cloak, reaching the D.A.D.A. room in record time. "Hello boys, please have a seat," the proffesor stated. "Proffesor?" "Harry, we have Narcissa, but she's badly hurt." The Gryffindor instinctively took Draco's hand. "How bad?" Draco asked in a barely audible voice.

"She'll need a few days of recovery and she'll be find, but we found out the Dark Lord is planning a raid on Gryffindor tower." They sat in silence for a while, no one knowing quite what to say.

"I can't let all of those people suffer for me," Draco stated breaking the uneasy silence. "I'll have to face him. I'm tired of people being hurt because of me."

"Dray."

"No Harry, I have to do this." Emerald met silver as the two shared a conserned and knowing look. Remus Lupin watched the scene unfold, and decided to wait and see how they handled it before butting in.

"Draco, I know that you feel it's your fault, but it's not. Your only a peice of the fodder to him. If you face him, I'll go and stand by you. But please reconsider." Silver-blue eyes began to water as the blonde listened to his lover's words. "Harry, I don't know anymore. I really don't."

"Then listen to us Draco. We'll clear Gryffindor tower, and put your mother somewhere safe. You can go and visit her now. I'm sure she'd love to see you," Lupin stated. Draco nodded and stood. Harry grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they departed. Lupin watched as the wwo left hand in hand and smiled.

"Mother," Draco breathed as he saw the angelic form on the hospital bed. The blonde hurried over, and looked upon his mother's sleeping form. "She's safe now love. You're both safe," Harry stated wrapping his arms securly around him.

"No, not yet. We won't be safe until the war's over. No one will be," silver eyes looked into the jade ones of his companion. "I'll end it as soon as I can. I promise," the brunette stated as he placed a chaste kiss on the other's forehead.

"Draco?" a whispery voice called. The boy in question turned and embraced his mother. "You're alright," he stated more to reasure himself than his mother. She gave a weak smile, "I am now dear. Who is it you've brought with you?" The blonde took a deep breath, "Mother, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend."

Narcissa looked between the two for a moment, then smiled, "As long as you're happy, that's what matters." The Slytherin beamed, "Thank you for understanding." "It's my job to understand Draco." The three looked to the door as the headmaste entered.

"Hello Harry, Mr. Malfoy, Narcissa," he greeted. "Proffesor," the two boys said in unison. "Albus," Narcissa stated warmly. "We've decided that instead of clearing Gryffindor tower, we're going to double the security. Proffesor Flitwick is at the moment placing several charms over the entrance and the windows. The only people that will be able to enter the common room will be all Gryffindors, past or present, Narcissa and young Mr. Malfoy. No one else could even dream of getting inside. Narcissa, as soon as you are fully healed you will be staying with your son and Harry untill we find somewhere suitable," he stated.

"Proffesor, are you sure these enchantments can't be fooled?" Harry asked. "Of course not. Every measure is being taken to ensure the tower's safety." "And Lucius won't be able to get to us?" Narcissa asked not quite believing. "No, he will not be able to step foot in the grounds. Now, I think it is time for us all to take our leave and let you rest," with that he turned and exited.

"Goodnight mother," Draco stated giving his mom a hug. "Night darling, and Harry." "Night," Harry covered himself and Draco in the invisability cloak and they left. When the door to their dorm was closed Harry turned to face Draco, "There, she's safe." The Slytherin beamed, "Yes, she is, and we need to make the most of our last days alone together," Harry looked at him innocently, "What are you implying love?" "Harry, I want you to take me. . .now," the Gryffindor didn't have to be told twice.

**Lemon Starts Here**

Within two seconds the boys were latched on to one anothe. Their lips locked in what seemed an eternal kiss. Harry moved Draco over onto the Slytherin's bed, and layed atop him. Creamy hands lifted the shirts off of the blonde, uncovering the milky skin.

The Gryffindor's soft lips began a slow trail down the milky jaw line. Needinf skin on skin contact Harry stopped to allow Draco to remove his shirt. Lust filled green eyes boared into the Slytherin as Harry nipped and sucked on the pale chest of his lover, causing a mewl of pleasure. The pink lips smiled as they engulfed a nipple, his hand taking the other and rolling it between his fingers. He flicked it with his tongue, and the other with his finger, before continuing his line of fiery kisses.

The blonde arched his back, and moaned, wanting Harry to continue tasting him, and loving him. When the Gryffindor reached the hem of Draco's pants, he looked up into the silver-blue eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want?" "Yes," "But-" "I know, it's only been three weeks, but I need you Harry." The Gryffindor nodded and began undoing the fastinings on his lover's pants, finaly ripping the pants off in one swift motion.

Harry gazed in awe at the perfection that was Draco Malfoy. He wasted no time in ridding himslef of the rest of his own clothing before leaning down and capturing Draco's lips with his ownin a breath taking kiss. The raven-haired male went to the blonde's naval, and inserted his tongue. He left a warm, wet trail from the small indention to the bace of his erection. Harry kissed the tip of Draco's member before taking him into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Milky hands entangled themselves in raven locks as a moan escaped the Slytherin. The Gryffindor began a slow steady pace, swiviling his tongue around the new inhabitant of his mouth. His rythm increased slowly, with throaty commands from his lover. Finally satisfied with Draco's hard-on Harry removed his mouth, and thoroughly coated two of his fingers with saliva.

A squeek of dissatisfaction from the blonde made him smile, he had suddenly discovered his evil streak. One of the wet fingers began slowly into his soon to be sheath. While his finger was busy preparing his love, he lifted one milky leg over his shoulder and positioned himself. He slipped a second finger in, and the Slytherin moaned loudly. After a few minutes of searching, his digits found his lover's prostate. Draco almost screamed with ecstacy when Harry graced his fingers along it.

He removed his fingers, and slowly sheathed himelf. "God, you're so . . .tight," Harry moaned. "Oh, Harry!" the Gryffindor waited for Draco to adjust before setting his slow and steady pace. He began fisting his lover's cock to match his speed. The blonde moaned for him to go faster in a very husky voice. The brunette did as he was asked earning him a shiver of pleasure from the Slytherin.

"Oh! There!," the Slytherin cried as Harry collided with his prostate. The Gryffindor increased his rythm as he neared his climax. "HARRY!" Draco screamed as he came all over Harry's hand and stomach. The brunette thrusted a few more times before crying out with his own orgasim. He collapsed atop of his lover panting as he came down from his high.

"Wow," Draco muttered from under him. Harry rolled over, off of him, so that he could look into the steel eyes he loved. "Wow doesn't compare," the brunette stated. The blonde smiled and place a soft kiss upon his lover's lips, "I love you Harry." "I love you too Draco."

They both chuckled and began cleaning themsleves. When they were clean enough, they crawled into bed and snuggled up together. "I never dreamed that I would have a sex god all to myslef," Draco stated, nuzzling Harry's neck. "Mm, that's something, seeing as it was my first time."

Draco sat up and looked at Harry, "That was your first?" "Yes love, and I couldn't have asked for better," the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him back down. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep," he kissed the blonde and snuggled up to him. Draco was just about asleep when something occured to him.

"Wait, if that was your first time. . .how did you know what to do?" "Draaay, can't we just go to sleep?" "No, I want to know." "My secret." "Please tell me. You've made me a curious little Slytherin." "You're not little love, but since you're so interested I had a few uses for that invisibility cloak before you came around." "Oh, I see. Who did you see?" "Which time?" "Well, where did you see all of them?" "The prefects bathroom." "How'd you get in there? You're not a prefect." "No, but Ron and Hermione are," he smiled devilishly.

"That so. . .devious. I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin. I didn't know a Gryffindor could be so. . .unethical." "If only you knew love, if only you knew," the brunette trailed off at the end, finally being taken away by sleep. Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry, falling asleep in minutes.

The two awoke the next morning needing a shower. "Dray? Are you getting in the shower?" Harry asked through the bathroom door. "Yes, would you like to join me?" Harry felt his face change colors, but replied, as if it really wasn't a big deal, "Sure."

The door clicked open and the Gryffindor's eyes widened. And he had though his lover gorgeous in the dim fire light. Draco planted a light kiss on Harry's lips before stepping behind the shower curtain. Harry was no fool and wasted little time in stripping, and following the blonde.

The two shared an amazing shower together, before Harry had to go to D.A.D.A. "I'll see you in a bit," Harry called as he rushed out of the door. He sat with Ron and Hermione, and awaited the start of class. Only Hermione seemed to notice he was extremely happy, despite the fact that he and Ron were on very shakey terms. Harry was glad she didn't say anything.

The class went about as normal as any class at Hogwarts could. Unfortunatly, Lupin seemed to have noticed his good mood as well, and stopped him after class. "So what evil mystery did you solve this time?" The Gryffindor let out a slight laugh, "No mystery proffesor." The werewolf gave him a quizzical look, "Then what happened to you? I haven't seen you this happy since you and Draco got together." "Um," Harry knew he was blushing, but was powerless to stop it.

"I see, I pressume you and Mr. Malfoy had your first night together." The Gryffindor nodded and his face quickly became a darker shade of red. Lupin chickled, "Just be careful, okay? I'm not your parent or guardian so I can't tell you not to, but be careful." Harry nodded, seeing as his voice box seemed to be on vacation. Still grinnig, Lupin told Harry to hurry to his next class before he was late. Not needing to be told twice, he turned and took his leave.

His next class went the same, but with knowing looks from Hermione. He knew that he would not have a pleasant luch alone with his lover. The bell rang and Harry rushed out, trying to evade Hermione. However, his tactics had been wasted. "Harry!" He cursed under his breath, "Yes Hermione?" "Snape wanted Ron to take a detention during lunch, so do you mind if I eat with you and Draco?" "No, I don't mind," Harry replied with a slight sigh.

"So do you mind explaining to me why your in such a good mood today," Harry didn't replie, but instead pointed out what a lovely day it was."Yes, it is quite nice, but why are you so happy? Did you and Draco have a nice evening yesterday?" Harry flushed. "All right you don't have to answer that, but you do have to tell me what happened to make you so happy." "Um," Harry walked a little faster trying to avoid Hermione."You can't avoid the question forever," she sighed in defeat and followed him quietly to his room.

Draco looked at the clock, any minute and his lover would be back. Not moments later and the door swung open. The blonde nearly knocked Harry over with his embrace. "Nice to see you too love," the brunette stated laughing. He returned the hug and got a quick kiss as Hermione let herself in. "Hello Draco," "Hermione," Draco was only a little annoyed that he couldn't have Harry now.

"So would some one please explain your mood?" she asked.

"Can't you let it drop?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Draco asked. Harry flushed. "Oh, I see, you damn Gryffindor blood is comming out."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was really confused.

"Fine, I'll tell her if you won't."

"Dray"

"Harry are you regretting it? Is that it?"

"No! Dray I-"

"Then tell her!" Huffing Harry turned to his friend. "Um, last night, Draco and I, um we,"

"Oh for the love of God!"

"Love, your not making this any easier."

"Well how bloody hard is it to say?" Harry glowered at his partner, but turned to Hermione.

"Draco and I made love last night," he became quiet at the end. His friend let out a very girlish squeel and hugged him. "How was it?" she asked looking between the two.

"Increadible! It's as if he's a bloody sex god. And he's all mine," Draco replied, slipping an arm around Harry's waiste. The brunette was now a very brilliant shade of red, "Could we change the subject please?" Hermione and Draco shared a knowing look before Draco put himslef in Harry's lap.

"Dray, this isn't what I meant by change the subject," said a very flustered Harry. "Who said anything about changing the subject?" the divious Slytherin asked innocently. "Draco, we have company," Harry stated trying to keep controll of his voice as his lover traced lines over his stomach, "Don't mind me, I'm just eating," Hermione had a smirk plastered to her face.

"I think she wants a show with her meal," Draco stated nibbling at Harry's ear. "Um, I have to use the loo," the Gryffindor stated placing the blonde in his chair. Harry heard laughter comming from the other side of the wall. 'Damn, their good. Now, how do I get out of this?'

"Did you see the look on his face?" Draco asked through his laughter. Hermione couldn't reply, for the lack of air reaching her lungs. She hadn't laughed like that in ages.

"Alright, love, now that that's out of the was, how about you put yourself back in my lap?" Harry asked emerging from the lavatory. Draco smirked and did as he was asked. "Now what kind of show did you want to give her?" the Gryffindor asked huskily, running his hands over the blonde's thighs.

"Harry," the Slytherin pleaded, he hadn't thought Harry would do anything infront of anyone. Harry didn't reply before capturing Draco's lips in an intoxicating kiss. The blonde melted into the touch, not caring that Hermione was watching.

Hermione's mouth was still gaping with shock, as she watched the two boys kiss and grope each other. She was about to excuse herself when the door opened, and Ron appeared, "Harry, have you seen. . ." Hermione put her finger to her lips and slipped out of the room, taking Ron with her.

She left the door open a crack and turned to face her boyfriend. "Ron, before you say anything to them I want you to know that Harry didn't start this," she stated knowing the redhead was about to freak. "What does it matter who started it? They're still snogging!" "Yeah, well it's my fault." "How can it be your fault?" he asked in a tone of disbelief. She explained to him the situation, and he almost laughed.

"Well it's still discusting. Come on, let's get that image out of my mind," the redhead stated pulling Hermione to his room and closing the door behind him.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, "What came over you?" "I donno love, your just irresistable I guess." The two boys smiled at each other. "I'm going to take a nap. Care to join me?" Harry asked. "But what about your next class?" "I don't have one." "Then why don't I ever see you for more than lunch?" "Because I go to the library and study, without a sexy blonde to distract me," he smiled, knowingly at the last comment.

"Oh, so I distract you know do I?" "Always love." Draco shot him a look, but said nothing. Harry picked up the boy and carried him over the the Gryffindor's bec. The two layed cuddled together for a few seconds before the Slytherin got a sly look on his face. "Are you sure you want to sleep?" he asked innocently. "Yes Dray, you kept me up late last night." "Your no fun." "I know love, I know."

Hermione emerged from Ron's room a half hour later looking like she had just been through a hurricane. She peeked in on Harry and Draco before going to the dormatories to straighten up for her next class. After all, she couldn't go to class looking like she'd had a nice shag.

On her way out of the common room, she ran into Proffesor Lupin. "Hello Hermione, where's Harry?" the werewolf asked. "In his room," she stated going on her way.

Lupin started his way up the stairs and entered Harry's room. He smiled at the sight before him, Harry and Draco were asleep cuddled close together. He really hated to wake them, but he had too.

"Harry?" he said, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Draaaaay, I told you nooo," Harry whined turning over. The blonde did nothing as his boyfriend moved, and so Lupin tried again. "Harry." "Draco! I just sa-hi proffesor," Lupin smiled as a huge blush spread across the boy's face. "Sorry to wake you, but the headmaster wanted me to inform you that Narcissa will be joining you tomorrow."

"She's doing good then?" "Yes, she's made an excelent recovery." "Draco will be glad to here that." "Glad to here what?" the blonde slurred sleepily. "Your mum will be in here tomorrow," Lupin and Harry both smiled as the Slytherin stumbled into the bathroom. "Is he always like that when he wakes up?" "Yeah, he's getting better though. At first I had to roll him onto the floor." Lupin chuckled, "That sound a lot like how Sirius was. It took James, Peter, and I a good half hour to get him in the shower and dressed." A sad look crept into the proffesor's eyes. "Well, I have to be going. Severus needed to speak to me before our next class." Harry nodded and walked over to the lavatory.

"Dray, he's gone." "Good." Two minutes later the Slytherin came out and hugged his lover close. "We've only got one night left together, by ourselves." "I know, seems wrong that we don't get to have any while your mum's around." "Oh shut it! You bloody pervert." Harry smiled down at his lover. "I was only joking."

Draco said nothing for a few moments, "Could you skip your afternoon classes?" "Why?" "Well, I want to spend some time with you before she gets here." "I think that can be arranged," the Gryffindor smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover's sweet mouth. It didn't take them long to get to a bed and begin making love for the first time that night.

Well? How did you like it? Better, worse? Anyways reveiw and let me know what you think.

ElfRanger


End file.
